Moonclans Destiny
by Pearlgleam
Summary: After friendship with the clans have gotten a bit shaky, Willowleaf the medicine cat of Moonclan recites a prophecy told to her recrntly by starclan, That the tallest fern will stand tall when dawn rises. With all four clans trying to crack the code, starclan reveals the two apprentices who were meant to fufil the prophecy, and their life goes downhill.
Moonclan

Leader: Autumnstar - Orange she-cat with forest green eyes.( Serious, but good natured, kind, and fair.)

Deputy: Deerleap - Hazel tabby with navy blue eyes.( Serious, Loyal, Brave, and a quick thinker.)

Warriors: Sunstream - Golden shecat with emerald green eyes.( A good natured mentor and Kind.)

Robinfeather - Reddish brown shecat with amber eyes.( Serious, Patient, Experienced, Skilled, Agile.)

Ravenflight - Jet black shecat with midnight blue eyes.( Serious. Patient, Humorless.)

Feathermist - Silvery grey tabby shecat with sky blue eyes.( Fun, Patient, Humorous, Kind, Friendly.)

Frostsong - Silvery blue-ish grey shecat with piercing blue eyes.( Calm, Serious, Good Natured, Kind.)

Echolight - Dusty brown tom with green eyes.( Serious, Calm, Kind.)

Snowstorm - White tom with amber eyes.( Fun, Calm, Humorous, Kind.)

Iceblaze - White she cat with amber eyes, like her brother Snowstorm.( Hot tempered, impatient.)

Stormbird - Dark grey tom with shaded blue eyes.( Kindhearted, Calm, Fun, Playful.)

Winterpool - Silvery tabby shecat with a white underbelly and muzzle.( Playful. Kind.)

Foxfur - Large orange tom with a bushy tail thats white on the tip.( Rough, Playful, Good Natured.)

Silverstone - Greyish silver tom with darker stripes down his back.( Quiet, Secretive, Silent.)

Tawnyfrost - Golden tom with frosty blue eyes.( Fun, Energetic, Playful, Kind, Good Natured.)

Queens: Honeyblossom - Honey coloured shecat with petal shaped spots.( Kind, Loves all kits.)

Amberdawn - Dusty golden queen with bright yellow stripes and green eyes.( Kind, Lovable,)

Mossleaf - Brown shecat with mossy green eyes.( Kind, Helpful, Lovable, Playful.)

Lilacbreeze.( Creamy shecat with blue eyes.( Protective, Serious, Kind )

Elders: Shadowsong - Blackish grey tom with amber eyes.( Bad tempered, storyteller.)

Cherryheart - Once pretty hazel shecat with dappled white spots and blue eyes.( Kind. )

Poppysnow - Sometimes deaf, brown shecat with white underbelly.( Annoyingly deaf, kind.)

Tigerlily - Feisty brownish orange shecat with black tigerlike stripes.( Grumpy, Bad tempered, loves kits.)

Medicine Cat: Willowleaf - Small silvery grey-blue shecat with green-blue eyes,( Kind, Nice, Warm,)

Apprentice: Swanpaw - White shecat with black eartips and paws, as well as a orange muzzle.( Kind )

Apprentices: Crowpaw - Jet black tom with darkened amber eyes.( Secretive, Hot Tempered.)

Fawnpaw - Hazel coloured shecat with blue eyes.( Energetic, Playful.)

Fernpaw - Shecat splotched with different shades of brown and green eyes.( Playful, Smart, Fun, Kind.)

Pearlpaw - Creamy white longhaired shecat with dappled brown spots,( Playful, Fun, Kind, Smart, Feisty.)

Juniperpaw - Golden shecat with juniper coloured eyes.( Kind, Playful, Adorable.)

Dawnpaw - Dusty yellow shecat with sharp amber eyes.( Serious, Stern, Sharp, Humorless.)

Ivypaw - Silvery whitish grey shecat with ivy green eyes.( Innocent, Cute, Playful, Brave, Strong.)

Ashpaw - Dark grey tom with sea blue eyes.( Mysterious, Silent, Inextrovert.)

Petalpaw - Small brownish reddish shecat with green eyes.( Shy, Innocent, Cute.)

Lotuspaw - Small creamy shecat with blue eyes.( Shy, Not outgoing, Inextrovert, Insecure.)

Kits:

Lilykit - Brownish shecat with creamy splotches.

Mistkit - Silverish blue shecat with blue eyes.

Greykit - Tom with splotches sporting different shades of grey and white.

Bramblekit - Dark and Light brown tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit - Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Rainkit - Silver tabby shecat with greenish yellow eyes.

Cloudkit - White tom with amber eyes

Hailkit - Greyish whitish shecat with blue eyes.

(Clan Cats or rougues who were offered a better life, repaying the price by catching prey for Moonclan )

Others: Smokemist - Grey shecat with misty blue-grey eyes.

Nightwish - Dark black tom with navy blue eyes and silver markings.

Silverbird - Silver shecat with white and grey markings


End file.
